Yuuichi, we've got a situation
by SaltyCandy
Summary: A baby said to be Tsurugi's child is delivered to Yuuichi and Yuuka's doorstep. Yuuichi desperately explains to his wife as Kyousuke, Katsuya, and Shuuya generously makes time to visit. [14 yrs after Go 3rd part of the Before S.E.E. One-shot Collection 5,219 words]


**A/N:** Your support (favorites, follows, and especially the reviews) in 'What I can give,' 'The Real Pyromaniac,' and 'Shinsei Earth Eleven (S.E.E. for short)' were hell damn appreciated! You guys are the best! This one is also part of the series and if you got confused with the timeline, check out the very bottom of this chapter!

SHOUT OUT TO Andipxndy FOR ALL OF YOUR SWEET REVIEWS! YOU'RE SO GREAT! Also, my kinda explanations on why I was away is after the story!

 **Disclaimer:** Like hell I own IE! Don't be crazy

 **Word Count:** 5,219

* * *

 **= Yuuichi, we've got a situation =**

* * *

"Oops! Almost left a spot there~!" Tsurugi Yuuichi mutters to himself as he playfully strides between the length of their marbled kitchen counter and island before wiping off the small almost unidentifiable dust left just by the shiny aluminium sink. Along with the kitchen, it is colored in a marvelous purple that's almost in a pinkish hue. The three cabinets that lined up above, however, are of a brighter pink in color along with the large refrigerator just stationed at the very left of the white and pink wall.

The kitchen itself can be considered small (especially compared to his brother-in-law's) and is a brilliant combination of retro and modern, design-wise. Inverted lamps in different layers cover the ceiling of the kitchen as well as the connected dining room of which follows the same color as the counter and the island. The purple table is flattered with variations of fruits in bowls and unlit candles with comfortably cushioned six violet seats that surrounds it.

Content with his mastery of cluttering, Yuuichi places his hands on his pink aproned hips with a smile. "I can just imagine how happy Yuu-chan would be after seeing this," he says, marvelling at not only the kitchen and dining room, but also the living room that he can clearly see through the double-door-in-length opened space just at the left side of the kitchen.

After a loud joyful huff, he removes his apron, showing his long-sleeved violet turtleneck sweater and his brown pants, and hangs it just by the right side of the counter. Just when he thinks he has the rest of the day to rest, the doorbell catches his attention.

Yuuichi looks at the clock baffled. "It's too early for Yuu-chan. Might that be Kyousuke?" He doesn't waste a second on trudging to the entrance of his humble abode. Passing the violet and pink living room, Yuuichi goes straight the purple door and opens it with a smile.

"Are you… Tsurugi-san?" Yuuichi blinks twice as a shady trenchcoated figure with a husky voice reaches his eyes. The masculine figure is about twice his size, blocking the entirety of the entrance. His face is unable to be seen through all the shadow the hood provides. Despite appearances, Yuuichi has already encountered a fair share of muscle all throughout his life, especially since his competitors with Yuuka's heart are all equally capable athletes like her and her brother. He doesn't let this baffle him.

"Why, yes. Can I help yo—" before he can end his sentence, an object covered with a royal violet cloth with golden tips is pushed on his chest. He holds it by reflex, looking at it with widened eyes. "Is this… a baby?!" He says alarmed as he has a glimpse of tan head with a small lock of navy hair on top.

"Yes… and he's yours. Keep him," the man says without hesitation, already on his way away from the house.

"W—Wai— _What_?!" Yuuichi is left ajar. The man is gone and now he has a baby on his care. _What does this all mean?_

"You know who's it from. See yah," a voice with an almost holy tone resounds from somewhere Yuuichi can't point out. He feels his knees weaken, a feeling of dread covering his chest. An emotion he hasn't felt in a while but haven't forgotten emerges from his system… _fear_.

* * *

"For. The. Last. Time. Tsurugi Yuuichi! Pelicans sending babies are _not_ real! Babies popping out of amazingly wrapped boxes just because you wished for a younger sibling, is _not_ a thing! So, _no_! _I. Do. Not._ believe that a shady guy brought an almost identical looking child as you in our doorsteps as much as I don't believe that _that_ child has his hair dyed and has his eyes shaped like yours! _Now_ , who in tarnation is the mother of that child and _why_ am I still _not_ kicking you out?!" Yuuka as much as declares to the whole neighborhood with clenched fists and eyes adorning her brother's element. She throws her hands on her black pencil-skirted hips, unmindfully touching the tips of the single braided brown pink washed out locks falling on her back.

"I'm telling you, honey, it's true! He really isn't mine!" Tsurugi Yuuichi exclaims as he points to the miraculously quietly sleeping baby on his arms while he kneels on the living room floor.

"I work my ass off 8 hours every single day just to find out what?! That you _not only_ cheated on me but you also had the nerve to not care about hiding your putrid betrayal?!"

"He's really not mine I swear!"

"Nii-san, your door's open again. I hope you don't mind me intrudi—" The married couple has a short pause from their quarrel as Tsurugi Kyousuke let himself in. He freezes on his step at what he's looking at. But it isn't because of how his brother is kneeling on the ground nor the way he's almost wailing at the fuming Yuuka that stops Kyousuke on his tracks. _No_. It was in fact the very expensive looking blanket that covers what the striker just identifies as a baby on Yuuichi's arms that catches his attention.

The paper bag he's holding slips from his hand, making it fall on the floor with the sound of metal as he immediately takes the child from his brother's hold.

"Nii-san," Kyousuke starts with a crestfallen tone, seeming to understand what the whole quarrel is all about. "I think he's _my_ son."

Both husband and wife stares wide-eyed at the younger Tsurugi after his announcement, then to each other, and back to him. Yuuichi feels the need to put his hanging jaw back to his face before shaking his head and running towards his much paler sibling. "Wha—What are you… What do you mean?"

Kyousuke simply raises his head and stares his brother with immeasurable seriousness and that was all the confirmation Yuuichi needs.

"H—How?! Who?! Please tell me you're joking…" For some reason, Yuuichi is instantly reminded of Tenma and how young the talented dribbler was when he had a child. But Tenma is in an entirely different case than Kyousuke. He is, after all, married when he had his first child. Something that _definitely_ does not apply to Kyousuke _at all_. Yuuichi doesn't even remember his brother ever introducing a woman to him lest talking about one. So, who'd Yuuichi be guessing as the mother now?!

Before Kyousuke's explanation even starts, a loud bang from the door is heard, making the three look at the source of the noise.

" _Yuuichi…_ " a jagged threatening utter of his name all but makes Yuuichi flinch then cower at the sight of the two older men who just entered their used-to-be peaceful home. One of them is wearing what seems to be a lab coat or rather, a doctor's coat, where a black business suit and a white shirt can be seen inside. He is sporting almost completely white hair with a missed dark blue color and has dark skin. The other male walking on his right, who appears to be much younger yet a bit taller than the first, have long platinum blond hair that goes all the way to his back and is wearing bloody red pants and a red long-sleeved buttoned up shirt that has the collars straightened up and two of the first buttons open.

Gouenji Katsuya and Shuuya walk side by side in haste as they both reach for the trembling Yuuichi's shirt and clenches it enough to make it crumple.

Shuuya looks at the baby on Kyousuke's much paler arms, lifting the end of his lips as he did, " _So,_ the news is true."

"You broke your promise. As I said, I'm a doctor and I have enough experience to make your death look like an accident." Even without a change in expression, Yuuichi can feel the seriousness on Katsuya's voice, and knowing his no-nonsense attitude, he knows the medical practitioner means every word of it.

Yuuichi can't hide the gulping sound he just made, staring at two deaths at his face, he's sure that this is his last day being alive. May God send him to a better place after his passing. He had a good run, he've done good things, maybe he at least deserves peace and happiness.

"Can you two knock it off?!"

' _I—Is that… an angel's voice?'_ Yuuichi asks himself wondering if there are such things as divine interventions.

"Really, Yuuka?! You're gonna protect this filthy excuse of a man?!" Shuuya's shout just about snaps Yuuichi out of his 'acceptance of his end' and gets him back to reality.

So, he was right. It was an angel after all. _His angel and lovely wife, Yuuka._

"Oh for the love of— _This kid_ …" she stretches her hand towards Kyousuke and the baby, "... is _his_ kid! Not Yuuichi's!"

It takes the Gouenjis about 30 seconds before they start moving again, and the first thing they did are drop their mouths. "Excuse me?!" Shuuya says.

Yuuka gives out an exasperated sigh. "Sit down. Someone has some explaining to do."

* * *

"I don't buy it." Shuuya crosses his arms, leaning back on the purple sofa of the living room as he inspects the baby on his right who's now in a black cradle Katsuya bought for Yuuichi and Yuuka's baby, not that they're expecting though. Just for when the time comes.

Next to Shuuya, on the other farthest side of the sofa, is his father whose only choice of movement is boring his eyes on Yuuichi's own, successfully making him squirm on the identical couch opposite to them.

"What's so hard to accept about it? Kyousuke met a girl a year and a half ago while he's on his pro league days, they had one heated night, he got the girl pregnant, now said girl gives it to the father who _obviously_ had enough money to raise said child. This is a normal family drama, just so you know, what part can you not accept?" Yuuka states with a rather calmer tone than before as she sits cross legged between the two brothers.

"Let's leave the accidental one-night drama from this, in the first place, I don't have a say in that. It doesn't even matter to me how he got the child. But the part where a bulky shady man gave Yuuichi the child and then suddenly disappeared…? Can you please elaborate more on that? Especially on the part where he's given to _Yuuichi_?" Shuuya extends a hand to Yuuichi who's diagonal to him, shaking him out of Katsuya's spell.

"W—Well that's—"

"Privacy." Everyone breaks their stares at Yuuichi and shifts it to Kyousuke. "I mean, they may have really just not want the publicity that it may bring them," he clears out, keeping himself composed. "I played in the pro leagues and _you,_ Gouenji-san, is not only a living legend in the world of soccer but also currently in the highest position in Earth. It can be a scandal."

Shuuya raises a brow, dismissing the compliment and focusing on the fact that he's the Director of the Intergalactic Alliance: Earth District and how big of a role does it play in the society. Which, if he'll be more honest, is way more of a pain than being the chairman. Imagine not only have humans but also aliens constantly bothering you? Midorikawa really got it lucky, he hopes he can shifts with him and go back to being the chairman of the soccer association again. In fact, any position will do. Just leave him out of these space problems.

"Furthermore, the man did say Tsurugi and not Yuuichi, right nii-san?" Kyousuke's statement takes Shuuya's attention away from his thoughts and towards the brothers again.

Yuuichi nods with a nervous smile and Shuuya slits his eyes. What Kyousuke said is true but that doesn't mean he's going to let things as they are. For all he knows, Kyousuke must just be covering up for his brother to save his marriage and his life. Besides, claiming he was called 'Tsurugi' might just be an alibi made by Yuuichi to throw everyone off. He's definitely not clean on Shuuya's book yet.

"I have a solution." All eyes are now on Katsuya who's been nothing but quiet the whole time. "Let's take a DNA test. I know a person who will not, for any reason, fabricate the results." Anyone who doesn't know the oldest Gouenji may assume that he's already relaxed and is simply offering a solution to a normal problem, but to Shuuya, that tone is undoubtedly his 'you either accept this proposal or disappear in this world' mode and oh boy, does he know that so well.

"That's a brilliant idea. I believe we go right _now_ ," Shuuya insists, looking Yuuichi dead in the eyes.

"Not we, _them_."

Shuuya feels the wind cold as the voice reaches his ears. ' _She's… here?'_

Before he can look behind him, an arm slings over his shoulder, a beautiful fair face springing up in view from the same direction.

" _So_ , you ran away from a meeting again…" Ranko mentions with her neutral tone, her voice may be as smooth and maternal as a disciplined queen in England but Shuuya can feel the underlying threat and disappointment there is.

He closes his eyes solemnly, feeling a single bead of sweat falling from his temple, then opens them again. "Y-Yeah… But this is important—"

"Mhm. Yeah, I heard from the neighbor-disguised bodyguards outside." Shuuya doesn't need to look to know that Yuuka's raising one of her brown eyebrows. He's definitely going to get some nagging from her later, for now though, he got a storm to calm. Although, she is pretty calm tone-wise as she usually is but Shuuya knows her enough to know that he made the right choice by raising his alarm.

"...And I also heard while I was standing here that this was all actually just a little misunderstanding too."

"We don't know that—"

"I believe him."

Shuuya stares at her wife with disbelief. _She believes him more than me?!_ He looks for her eyes only to see two serious pink-violet orbs and a hard expression. Shuuya grits his teeth. " _What?!"_ He scoffs. "You can't just—"

"Office. _Now_."

He sucks in a breath and hardens his jaw. He doesn't need to say anything for her to know that his answer is no.

A stare down takes over the atmosphere, silencing everyone with neither backing down from their places, that is… until a soft feminine voice interferes.

"Mommy… Daddy…?"

"Sanae?" Shuuya's attitude shatters as he rises from his seat in a split second to spy on his four-year-old daughter over the back of the sofa. Her apple-shaped hair shines its usual platinum blond, her full bangs parting to show the same Gouenji eyes her older siblings have and its pink-violet hue gifted by her mother's blood. She wears the pink summer dress Shuuya chose himself partnered with white doll shoes.

She holds her favorite fox stuff toy tight in her arms. "Are you two fighting?" She asks, her eyes hopeful that she's wrong.

Shuuya glances at his wife who now also lost the toughness she had earlier. "No, honey." She smiles, a soft expression taking over her features. "Just discussing about the ride…"

"And guess what? Daddy's giving you one." Shuuya catches on what his lifelong partner means. Judging from the time and day of the week, her wife seems to be on her way to sending their youngest to preschool then heading to Arakumo Gakuen for her job that she can't get her heart to leave. A coworker of his, probably his secretary, may have called her to inform about Shuuya's swift escape. Knowing her wife's magnificent intuition, undeniable intelligence, and research prowess, she has probably figured out his line of thought and decided to drop off to Yuuka's place to get him.

"Yay!" Sanae's sunken expression turns to ecstatic as she runs towards Shuuya who crouched down and opened his arms for her.

He lifts her up and carries her with one of his arm. "Now, let's go and get you to school." With a smile, he nods to his wife who nods back. She apologetically waves at Yuuka and the Trurugis before taking the lead outside the house.

"My classmates are gonna be so jealous again~!" Sanae chimes as she excitedly bounces on her father's arm.

"Yeah. They are."

The moment Sanae's eyes fall on the door, Shuuya looks back to give Yuuichi his most threatening death stare, hoping to destroy all life there is within him. ' _I'll get you next time.'_

* * *

"Wow. What a day." Yuuichi lets himself get eaten by the same sofa he was sitting in earlier as he throws his body parallel on it, sinking himself even further as his mind playbacks all that has happened that day.

Being handed a baby who turns out to be his nephew—they may not have the results of the DNA test yet but he sure as damn well believe his brother when he said the boy is his— being confronted not by one, not two, but _three_ angry Gouenjis all asking for an explanation with a side dish of receiving a stare more terrifying than having seen his brother give up on soccer; going to the hospital and dealing with his father-in-law's 'I only need a single evidence and then you're dead' dark aura he surmises as somewhat a powerful avatar if correctly formed as he gives them a sample of his DNA along with Kyousuke and the child he now calls Yuu, short for Yuusuke— Yuuichi believes that to be a sweet choice of a name if not for the current circumstance they're in, which only make it more difficult for him to convince everyone that the boy isn't his son; _and_ finally, a long drive home with his brother, his wife, and the all-terrifying Gouenji Katsuya himself that took forever. It truly was a wild ride of a day, as Kyousuke's classmates often say.

"Dear…"

Yuuichi looks up to meet his wife's saddened eyes, her hair now free from the braids and falling like a waterfall on her back, making the washed out colors even more evident. From the business suit she was wearing earlier, she now dons a dark violet night dress, less revealing than the one she usually wears. He can't blame her though, they do have guests in the house after all. In her arms is the same little visitor sent to them, one-year-old Yuu with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry for… well." Yuuka's eyes wander on the floor as Yuuichi sits up and gives her wife a space to sit on his left. He reaches for her free hand, softly pulling her to sit.

The moment Yuuka finds her place on the couch, Yuuichi leans and caresses her face, successfully connecting their eyes on the process.

"I'm sorry for doubting you…" Yuuka says as he pats the baby on the head. "And for everything else that happened today. I should've known you aren't the type to cheat."

Memory of their hardships as partners comes to Yuuichi's mind. He smiles and pecks his wife on the forehead. "Come on now, Yuu-chan. You have all the reason to doubt me. I mean… he does kinda look like me, doesn't he?" He proudly adds as he takes the kid and carries him with both his hands, playfully helping him stand on his thighs. Yuu smiles at him as he jumps, rather powerfully for a kid, but he is a striker's son after all so Yuuichi doesn't think much of it. He then focuses on his orange tinted eyes, the exact color of Kyousuke's, then at the shape that closely resembles the famed Tsurugi's eyes, of which, on further inspection, doesn't actually look like one?

"Yeah but—"

"That's weird." Yuuichi says in a confused tone, cutting Yuuka's follow-up.

"What's weird?" She asks, her attention leaving her problems and landing on what's bothering her husband.

"Is it just me or is his eyes isn't actually from our family?" Yuuichi tilts his head, thinking of how it's actually rather familiar.

"Hmm. Now that I have a closer look, I guess his eyes' shape isn't the same as yours afterall." Yuuka joins Yuuichi in wondering before she comes to her own conclusion. "Maybe it's from the mother's?"

Yuuichi slowly nods in understanding. "Can be."

"But… are you sure you should be worrying about the eyes? Look at his ears. Isn't it kinda… pointy?"

Yuuichi blinks at his wife's observation. Truly, Yuu do have pointy ears. It's not that obvious, sure, but it's certainly there. Somehow, Yuuichi do feel like the characteristics are awfully familiar.

"Nii-san, nee-san, I hope I'm not interfering," Kyousuke suddenly speaks up, coming from behind them. He bristles a towel on his head, drying up his now gravity-downtrodden hair. Wearing only a red tank top and violet pants, he stands in front of them, looking at Yuu.

"Not at all, Kyousuke." Yuuka smiles at him as she leans back her seat and rests her hands on her thighs. Her eyes sparkling as she looks at her husband in amusement again.

"There." Yuuichi faces Yuu to Kyousuke as the younger brother extends his hands to his son. "Daddy's gonna take you now."

To their surprise, Yuu shakes his head firmly, as if saying no. He turns around and opens his arms to Yuuichi. "Dada!" He excitedly says to him.

Yuuichi can only gulp as he feels his wife's and his brother's stares boring onto him. ' _Oh no.'_

* * *

Yuuichi stares at the ceiling, trying to find sleep on the couch. Normally, he sleeps on the main room with her wife. But because of the prior misunderstandings and Katsuya claiming the guest room as his for the night— since unlike ten years ago, the results of a DNA can now be taken as fast as 20 hours, Katsuya decided that he sleeps in with them so they can all go and see the results together the next day— he has to endure resting on the not-so-comfy living room, along with his brother who normally takes the guest room whenever he visits and stays for a weekend. They both don't mind it, of course.

Despite all that happened though, there's still only one thing that Yuuichi can't seem to find the answer to.

"Kyousuke… you're awake?"

"Mm," hums Kyousuke who's also currently staring at the ceiling.

"Can I ask you something?"

Yuuichi sees Kyousuke shifts a little from his place. "Yeah."

"You lied about the story, didn't you?"

Silence surrounds the brothers and that's enough to stand as a 'yes' to Yuuichi. "You didn't really had a one night 'accident,' did you?"

Kyousuke closes his eyes for a while before shifting on his side to look at his brother. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you from whom he really came from…" he says with a sad hint on his tone. "But… I can assure you that he's mine."

Yuuichi gives him a weak smile. Guess Kyousuke hasn't really learned to tell him everything after all. "That's fine. I believe you." Sometimes having a sibling isn't easy at all, Yuuichi thought. There are times that you wouldn't know where you stand in their lives. All you know is that you'll stand beside them, ready to extend your hand whenever they need it. Of which, said misery and pain, he'll wholeheartedly take for Kyousuke.

"Thank you, nii-san." Kyousuke's eyes emit an obvious guilt which hurts Yuuichi even more.

"Now, let's go and get some of that sleep. We have a huge day tomorrow," Yuuichi says, looking at the ceiling once again. Hopefully, the universe can actually be kind to him even just for a day.

* * *

The ride to the hospital hasn't been the most pleasant experience Yuuichi had. Looking at Kyousuke and his knitted brows leads him to conclude that they may have the same opinion on the matter. Driving isn't easy if you can feel some lazer-like stares from your back, knowing that it's Katsuya just make everything feel worse. However, that experience can be called a walk in the park compared to what he's facing now though. Because right now, he's literally facing his greatest adversity, Gouenji Katsuya.

Waiting for the results in an office, Yuuka sits by his right side while Kyousuke with Yuu sits on his left. Naturally, away from everybody is Katsuya who is, once again, in an unstoppable glaring spree with Yuuichi. ' _Honestly, can't he just take a break?'_

The doctor who has taken forever, has now arrived with the folder they wanted. He sports a black lock of short-hair that's parted at the middle and falling on each side of his forehead, and if Yuuichi can guess from all the wrinkles on his tan face and hand, he seems to be the same age as Katsuya. He really did choose someone he trusts, didn't he?

"Gouenji-sensei. Tsurugi-san," the doctor looks at Katsuya and Yuuichi respectively, "Tsurugi-san," he looks at Yuuka, "and uh… Tsurugi-san." Finally, he looks at Kyousuke, a bit perplexed. "Would you rather the results be handed to one of you or would I be the one to announce them?" His eyes go back to Katsuya with a tone of wonder.

"Do tell us," Katsuya orders.

He then looks in the folder and then at everyone. "The results regarding the compatibility of Tsurugi Yuuichi and Yuusuke's genes is…" everyone leans in close. Despite already hearing from Kyousuke himself that the kid is indeed his, Yuuichi can't help but need to hear the proven answer himself. Who knows, maybe he had an amnesiac night with a woman and made her pregnant, and boom! There's the child. Anything is possible.

Yuuichi mentally shakes his head at the notion. _Ah, anxiety, we meet again._

"Twenty percent."

Kyousuke, Yuuichi, and Yuuka share a look of which the geneticist noticed. "Which means that you don't share enough genes to be father and son. But you do share enough genes to be related."

Yuuichi can't help but free a loud sigh. He didn't even noticed he was holding his breath 'till now, but thank the heavens that his life has finally been saved.

"With regards to Tsurugi Kyousuke-san however." Yuuichi catches a glimpse of the worry there is on his brother's face. Seems like even him has been doubtful. "They share about 50% of the genes which makes him the father of the child."

Yuuichi sees the sparkle that's emitted from Kyousuke's eyes as he stands up and bow at the doctor while holding _his_ son. "Thank you so much, sensei." The sincerity in his voice bore in Yuuichi's soul, making him smile too. He's happy to know that his brother wants the child despite keeping parts of him a secret.

 _Clap clap clap_

Yuuichi gets distracted with the sound that his wife made and rather flabbergasted to why she's doing it.

"It's official! Welcome to the Tsurugi family, Yuu!" Ahh of course, she's happy about the new baby in the family. "Isn't that great, father?"

Everyone stops to look at Katsuya who's now having a secret conversation with the other man in the office, both looking suspiciously at the folder.

"Father," Yuuka calls his attention of which surprises him. "I believe you owe someone an apology."

Yuuichi feels like jumping on his feet. "Yuuka?! He doesn't—"

"Nonsense." Yuuichi clamps his mouth shut the moment he hears Katsuya's response. The medical practitioner takes a step forward, now only a feet from Yuuichi. "I apologize," he says with what Yuuichi could have sworn a bit of guilt in it.

"It's fine. I understand," Yuuichi answers with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"Okay!" Yuuka claps her hand again. "Now that's outta the way, who wants some pizza? My treat!" She announces.

"I'll go and leave out of that. I'll need to check something."

Yuuka pouts, showing a little bit of her younger self. "You're not thinking about invalidating the results, are you?"

"Yuuka, you know for a fact that I will never settle for doing something unethical for my selfish desires. I just had something to discuss with him."

"Right. I'll see you then." Yuuka bows to him and leaves the room followed by the Tsurugi brothers.

The moment the sliding door closed behind them, Kyousuke stares at his son, his eyes adopting an unbelievable level of fondness. He then smiles and hugs the confused Yuu who's just gazing at him the whole time.

"Congrats, Kyousuke." Yuuichi squeezes his hand on his brother's shoulder, giving him a nod. Despite the secrets that he chose to keep, just seeing Kyousuke happy is enough to bring joy to Yuuichi.

"May you please carry him for a second, nee-san?" Kyousuke asks Yuuka who smiles and takes Yuu in response. Kyousuke then faces his brother then opens his arms.

Yuuichi almost feels a tear from his eyes, trying to stop it so as to not cause a scene. The brothers share a hug with Kyousuke tightening it as he cranes his head over Yuuichi's neck.

"Thanks, nii-san."

Yuuichi chuckles as he can't control the tear anymore, letting it fall on Kyousuke's shoulder. He might have underestimated how much this truly meant for Kyousuke, he must have been nervous all this time, not at the confirmation of Yuu being his child though, more on how everyone will accept his son in this still growing family. He pats Kyousuke's back, letting him take all the affection he needs.

"Auntie! You and Yuuichi-jiisan have a baby now?!"

The two break off from their dramatic embrace as they check for the source of the exclamation and wrong assumption. There standing, wearing a worn out lab coat that's just exactly his size with a red tank top and black pants inside, is Gouenji Yuuyake. His spiky platinum blond hair with a few obvious blue strands, as usual, is being brought to everyone's attention first. Despite being eleven, he's almost as tall as Yuuka who hasn't even grown an inch from her eighteen-year-old self. His tanned face then looks at Yuuichi, asking for confirmation.

"No, brat. That's my kid," Kyousuke answers for them, irritation imminent in his voice.

Yuuyake stares at Yuu, then at Kyousuke, then back at Yuu, and back at Kyousuke again. "Pfft. You look nothing like him."

Yuuichi feels the hallway escalate in temperature. He knows exactly what that look on Kyousuke's face means, especially because he've already said it to Yuuichi far too many times: 'You're lucky you're Gouenji-san's son…' Yuuichi assumes.

Yuuichi chuckles, a lot loudly than before, gaining everybody's attention. "Guys, come on. Let's go. Wanna join us, Yuuyake?"

"No," Kyousuke and Yuuyake say in unison, making everyone bring out a hearty laugh.

Kyousuke takes his son from Yuuka with a 'Thanks' and starts walking, Yuuka and Yuuyake lagging behind. Yuuichi wipes a tear from his eye, already ready to follow them.

The door behind him suddenly opens. "Wait," Katsuya from inside the room says.

Yuuichi, a bit shocked, is taken aback. He sees the evident seriousness in Katsuya's eyes. It isn't full of spite like it was yesterday or earlier that day. There's a grave matter that he wants to discuss with him and somehow, for some reason, Yuuichi feels like Kyousuke's hiding of Yuu's origin has a lot to do about it.

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Believe it or not, the other titles I thought for this story were: 'The News that Broke Every Woman's Heart,' 'Where did the kid came from?!' and 'Instant Daddy.' And if anyone's wondering, Kyousuke's 27 years old here and his son is 1 year-old.

In Shinsei Earth Eleven, Yuuichi is both a Life Coach and a Personal Trainer. He makes his own schedule, what a lucky dork.

So, uh, where should I start? I'M REAAALLY STORY FOR BEING AWAY IN A ALONG TIME! I WAS WRITING BUT TRANSFERRING THEM TO DIFFERENT PLATFORMS IS SUCH A PAIN! I write everything in word and the fact that the format adjusts everytime I have to transfer is just... ARGH. There's also the part where I've been consumed by tumblr and they have claimed me as their own so yeah. Anyways, I DO APOLOGIZE. I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!

Thanks for ze read!

* * *

 **Main Series:** Shinsei Earth Eleven

 **Published parts of the Before S.E.E. series (order according to the time it happened):**

2024 (6yrs after Go): _The Real Pyromaniac [Before S.E.E. Part II]_

2029 (11yrs after Go): _What I can give [Before S.E.E. Part I]_

2032 (14yrs after Go): _Yuuichi we've got a situation [Before S.E.E. Part III]_

2034 (16yrs after Go): _Daddy's a Hearthbreaker [Before S.E.E. Part IV]_


End file.
